School of the Arts, Singapore
The School of the Arts ("SOTA") is Singapore's specialized independent pre-tertiary arts school. It was initiated by Ministry of Information, Communication and the Arts, and caters to youths who have talent and capability in the arts. Its campus is in the arts and heritage district, adjacent to The Cathay. The school's address is 1 Zubir Said Drive, named after the composer of the national anthem, Zubir Said. From 1 November 2012, oversight of SOTA was taken over by the Ministry of Culture, Community and Youth (MCCY), which is helmed by Lawrence Wong, Acting Minister for Culture, Community and Youth, and Senior Minister of State, Ministry of Communications and Information. Curriculum The School of the Arts adopts a six-year International Baccalaureate arts and academic curriculum. Students audition for a specialization in music, dance, theatre or the visual arts. In the fourth year, students may also specialize in film. However, all students are exposed to the basics of the four arts disciplines mentioned earlier, and continue to adopt a cross-disciplinary approach as they develop in their chosen discipline. SOTA believes that instilling curriculum core concepts in a supportive arts environment will cultivate greater clarity of insight, critical evaluation and creativity. In providing a student-centred teaching and learning environment, the curriculum of SOTA reflects the conviction of the teaching faculty in connecting the fundamental concepts from an interdisciplinary approach. Guided by the school values, the curriculum celebrates experimentation, expression, engagement and discovery in its pedagogical approaches and assessment modalities. As an integrated arts and academic curriculum which has the holistic development of the students in mind, the "Connected Curriculum" aims to prepare its students for the challenges of the 21st century that are marked by interdependence, diversity, technology and accelerated change. Excellence in the arts not only emphasizes performance and technical skills but also critical theory and history, composition and choreography, and the incorporation of technology and digital media – all with the end in mind to nurture and develop deep critical thinking, heightened creative awareness and lifelong interpersonal skills. The six-year programme also include exposures through performances, exhibitions and internships with arts companies and other creative businesses. This includes design and media modules (such as film) for both visual arts and performing arts students. Artist residencies may also be offered at SOTA. International exchanges SOTA has an international student exchange program with dancers of the Victorian College of the Arts Secondary School in Melbourne, Australia. Other arts forms also have exchange programs with the likes of the Queensland Academy for Creative Industries in Brisbane, Australia, and the Chicago Academy for the Arts in Chicago, Illinois. Students The average class size is 20–25 students, with classes named according to level colours. Each level has different colours: red, green, orange, blue, purple and yellow for years one to six respectively. Campus The interim campus was located in the present Goodman Arts Centre, where students lived in harmony with teachers and management. The Kirk Terrace city-campus building was built by WOHA Architects, Singapore. "V formation" The "V formation" has been an inspiring metaphor during the School's pioneering years. First coined by Rebecca Chew, the principal between 2008 and 2012, in a speech entitled "Flying as a Flock of Geese", the term has gained popularity amongst the student population and is considered one of the founding principal's greatest achievements. Awards *Students' Achievements. *Faculty's Achievements. Principals *2008–2012: Mrs. Rebecca Chew. *2013–present: Ms. Lim Geok Cheng. External links * Category:Educational institutions established in 2004 Category:Independent schools in Singapore Category:Secondary schools in Singapore